


Bloodlines

by the_genderman



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Discussion of Pregnancy, Domestic Fluff, Frank depictions of menstruation, Innuendo, M/M, Menstruation, Mild Language, No Explicit Sexual Content, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Soft Kylux, Trans Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: A short little fic in which Hux talks to Kylo about some of his future plans. (AKA: Kinda-sorta kidfic? Onthisaccount?)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Bloodlines

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You’ve Got a Little Something on Your Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959291) by [the_genderman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman). 



> Set some indeterminate time after “You’ve Got a Little Something on Your Face” when they’ve probably admitted their feelings to each other and have entered something like a relationship. At least to the degree where Hux is willing to let Kylo spend the night and sprawl all over him while he’s reading reports and they somewhat willingly talk about things like The Future. Kylo is probably like, 25ish in this fic and full of Emotions (yes, a lot of that emotion is Anger, but he Feels things A Lot).
> 
> Also, I really do mean that “frank depictions of menstruation” tag. Kylo has very little sense of privacy and Hux sees no reason to sugar-coat his bodily functions for him at this point in their relationship (if he ever did). If this is not your thing, that’s totally cool.

“Kylo, if you don’t get off of me right now, I am going to bleed on you,” Hux said, urgency beginning to creep into his voice. He had put his datapad to sleep and set it on his bedside table and was currently attempting to push Kylo off of his stomach, which he was using as a pillow. Kylo was curled around Hux, clinging like a cat, one arm sprawled over his thighs, his soft sleep pants balled up in Kylo’s fist. Hux shoved at Kylo’s head.

Kylo grunted, despite trying to pretend like he was asleep.

“That is not an idle threat,” Hux grunted, attempting to wriggle free, wondering if he could manage to slip out of his pants and leave them behind—might be easier than trying to pry open Kylo’s fingers. “And if you cause me to bleed on these sheets, you will be washing them by hand tonight before the stain has a chance to set in.”

Kylo’s eyes blinked open. He pouted up at Hux, looking deeply and theatrically offended, but he released his grip and rolled off of Hux.

“Thank you,” Hux said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up slowly, trying not to pick a fight with gravity that he knew he wasn’t going to win. He shuffled off to his refresher. 

Kylo stretched, rolled off the bed, and followed him in.

Hux glared gently up at Kylo as he removed his menstrual cup, emptied it, took a clean one out of the cabinet, and replaced it. Kylo was watching him attentively, curiously. “You have no sense of modesty, do you? Simply shameless,” Hux added as he stood up. He frowned absently at the blood on his fingers and moved to the sink.

Kylo shrugged and stepped out of his way. “I was just wondering. If it bothers you so much, why don’t you just get whatever procedure you need? You’d never have to worry about having to change… whatever that thing is, or accidentally bleeding on the sheets.”

“I have my reasons,” Hux said, tapping excess water off of the menstrual cup and placing it into the sanitizing pod on his counter.

“Which are?” Kylo asked, following Hux back into his bedroom like a very large, very dangerous imprinted gosling.

Hux didn’t reply, instead climbing back into bed and retrieving his datapad. He pushed his pillows up behind his back and settled in to continue reading. It wasn’t quite time for him to go to sleep yet.

“Is it against Order rules?” Kylo asked, turning Hux’s silence into a guessing game. He sat back down on the bed and ran one finger up Hux’s leg. “Religious prohibition? Allergic to the anesthesia? I can keep guessing all night or I can poke around your mind and look for the answer there.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Would you like it to be?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Then why won’t you tell me?”

“You’ll laugh,” Hux said so quietly Kylo almost didn’t hear him.

“I won’t laugh,” Kylo said, crossing his legs and leaning slightly forward, bracing himself on his hands and looking a little pouty and awfully earnest.

Putting his datapad to sleep again, Hux looked into Kylo’s face, studying him. Kylo was not good at hiding his emotions, unable to blank his face without a physical mask. Hux didn’t think he was lying; he really was simply curious.

“I think,” Hux began, slowly, his voice unusually hesitant. This wasn’t something he’d told anyone before. He’d never really had what could be considered a friend until Phasma, and it had never come up in the course of their conversations. How could it be Kylo Ren of all people who was getting him to admit this out loud? “I think, once we’ve won and we’ve attained some degree of order and stability, I want children. Of my own. I couldn’t possibly be a worse father to them than Brendol was to me,” he added with a wry chuckle.

“You. Children.” It was a question but not a question. Kylo was studying him, trying to read him.

“Is that really so hard to believe?” Hux frowned, picking his datapad back up and refusing to meet Kylo’s eyes. 

“You have a cat and no friends,” Kylo teased, lying back down and stroking his hand slowly up Hux’s leg.

“Phasma is my friend,” Hux retorted without much heat.

“And what about me? What am I to you?” Kylo asked, serious again.

“You’re the one who said I have no friends, you don’t get to complain when I don’t list you.”

Kylo pouted again. “I kinda hoped you’d argue.”

Hux inhaled noisily. He paused, considered, and exhaled. “Well then. How about co-commanders with benefits?”

Kylo laughed and rolled onto his back, shifting until his head was on the lowest pillow, pressed up against Hux’s side. “I’ll accept that. Oh. Another thing.”

“Yes?”

“If my cock is ‘too big to be comfortable’,” Kylo said, quoting Hux back at him, “then how in the Sith hells do you plan on giving birth?”

“Well. The body does go through a few physiological changes to prepare,” Hux said, his voice flat and clinical. He paused and smirked. “However, when the time comes, I also plan to be nearly insensate from the waist down. There are some very effective local anesthetics in this galaxy and I fully intend to utilize them.”

“You have a plan for everything.”

“You expected anything less from me?”

“No, not really,” Kylo laughed.


End file.
